Impact Site
Impact Site Final Map.jpg Impact Site Intro.jpg Attacker Profile.jpg Brooder Profile.jpg Striker Profile.jpg Stalker Profile.jpg Killer Profile.jpg Grandmother Profile.jpg Ender Profile.jpg Manhunter Profile.jpg "This is where the huge impact took place. When the super meteor hit, a giant crater was formed. Since then, everything in its vicinity has been murdered by a mysterious alien species. These unwelcomed guests seem to be determined to eradicate everything living species on this planet." Difficulty - Extremely Hard Stamina Cost to Enter: 7 Elemental Bonus: Water (Max HP+200, AP+50 & DP+30) Impact Site has 3 different routes to choose from, each being decently unique. Grandmother drops 1 relic, & the Rare Encounter, Killer drops the pet, Hope. The other two bosses both drop a piece of the Alien Set that's obtained from this level. This location also has 3 different collectibles to try to earn. Note: For the table, the Exp & Sword Wear assume you pick the hazard(#2) to provide a better base number. If you pick the #1 route everytime, simply add 90 & 1 sword wear to your own personal base numbers). The difference in numbers for EXP, Sword Durability, and Stamina are due to hazards & random encounters. *= Static damage., ++= a boss or enemy has a move that can decrease your Sword Durability, caution when facing them. You also can get Hope from the rare encounter, Killer. Note: All Boss On This Place Appear On Manga Pages. =Locations= 1. Larvae Feasting Grounds Encounter: Attacker Encounter: Brooder Encounter: Striker 2. Latent Grove "Member found a backpack": Gain 1,000 Coins "Member cuts open a giant tumor growing on the tree... There is a giant pumping cell inside!": Gain 1 Alien Cell "Member cuts open a giant tumor growing on the tree... The tumor explosides!": -200 HP" "Member cuts open a giant tumor growing on the tree... Strange liquid spills all over!": Become Sticky "Hunter's gear is scattered all over the ground. Member opens up a sack lying next to a quiver...": Gain Antidote "Hunter's gear is scattered all over the ground. Member opens up a sack lying next to a quiver... The sack is covered with germs!": Become Poisoned "There is a blood-stained doll on the ground! An omamori hangs around the doll's neck!": Gain Omamori "You takes the time to exterminate these rather tough larvae!": -100 HP & -1 Stamina "You withness a small alien egg grow 3 times of its size in only a few seconds!": +1 Location Mastery (Nothing happens if Mastered) "Ambushed by a Stalker!": -200 HP & Encounter Stalker "Everyone gets strangled by moving vines!": -1 Stamina "Nothing happened on the way!": Nothing happens "Member looks terribly ill, must have been infected with some kind of virus!": Become Deadly Poisoned "You saved a small girl from an alien just in time! She insists on giving you her potion!": Gain Healing Potion "A giant fungus is releasing poisonous gas!": Become Poisoned "You found a nest of eggs hidden in the shade! As you attempt to destroy the eggs, some of them exploded!": Become Sticky "You found an alien who is chewing on human flesh! You quickly kill the alien and rush forward with great anger!": +1 Stamina "It is raining!": Become Wet "Member spots a Stalker lurking in the dark!": Encounter Stalker ﻿ 3. Micro-bacteria Hotbed "Member found a backpack": Gain 1,000 Coins "Member cuts open a giant tumor growing on the tree... There is a giant pumping cell inside!": Gain 1 Alien Cell "Member cuts open a giant tumor growing on the tree... The tumor explosides!": -200 HP" "Member cuts open a giant tumor growing on the tree... Strange liquid spills all over!": Become Sticky "Hunter's gear is scattered all over the ground. Member opens up a sack lying next to a quiver...": Gain Antidote "Hunter's gear is scattered all over the ground. Member opens up a sack lying next to a quiver... The sack is covered with germs!": Become Poisoned "There is a blood-stained doll on the ground! An omamori hangs around the doll's neck!": Gain Omamori "You takes the time to exterminate these rather tough larvae!": -100 HP & -1 Stamina "You withness a small alien egg grow 3 times of its size in only a few seconds!": +1 Location Mastery (Nothing happens if Mastered) "Ambushed by a Stalker!": -200 HP & Encounter Stalker "Everyone gets strangled by moving vines!": -1 Stamina "Nothing happened on the way!": Nothing happens "Member looks terribly ill, must have been infected with some kind of virus!": Become Deadly Poisoned "You saved a small girl from an alien just in time! She insists on giving you her potion!": Gain Healing Potion "A giant fungus is releasing poisonous gas!": Become Poisoned "You found a nest of eggs hidden in the shade! As you attempt to destroy the eggs, some of them exploded!": Become Sticky "You found an alien who is chewing on human flesh! You quickly kill the alien and rush forward with great anger!": +1 Stamina "It is raining!": Become Wet "Member spots a Stalker lurking in the dark!": Encounter Stalker 4. Farm 41 Encounter: Brooder 5. Lifeless Dumps Rare Trace "A lot of non-living objects have been dumped here. Some metals have already transformed into something entirely different...": +2 Location Mastery (Gain Soul Gem if Mastered) Gain Omamori Gain First Aid Kit Gain Antidote Gain Cleanser Gain Friend Hammer Gain Shield Hammer Gain Thief Hammer Gain Bronze Armor Gain Steel Armor Gain Knight Armor Gain Knight Shield Gain Striker Egg (Hatchery Collectible) Gain Exploding Carapace (Alien Fusion Armor Collectible) 6. The Barrens Encounter: Attacker 7. Great Corrosion Rare Trace "The surface collapses!": -150 HP "The surface collapses! You splash into a pond full of germs!": Become Sticky "The surface collapses! You luckily fail on a mineral vein!": -100 HP & Gain Mithril or Silver or Gold "The surface collapses! You stumble across a secret mining zone that has been severely damaged!": -100 HP & +2 Location Mastery "Your are surrounded by evidences of a once lush forest. The barreness you withness now is influence of there unwelcomed guests.": +1 Location Mastery "Everyone cooperates to destroy the underground alien infecting system!": -1 Stamina & Gain Alien Cell "You lead your group into a dead end. You need to go back to where you came from and start over.": -1 Stamina "You pass through the berrens peacefully.": Nothing Happens "Poisonous gas is leaking out from the cracks!": Become Poisoned "A Striker digs out from the dirt!": Encounter Striker 8. Shattered Meteor Rare Trace "You take a good look at one of the biggest meteorite you have ever seen.": +3 Meteorite Mastery (Gain 600 Coins if Mastered) "You check out one of the many sites that was directly impacted by the meteor shower.": +2 Location Mastery (Gain 800 Coins if Mastered) Gain 700 Coins Gain Soul Gem Gain Meteorite Gain Alien Cell Gain Attacker Egg (Hatchery Collectible) Gain Bladed Shell (Alien Fusion Armor Collectible) 9. Underground Network (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter: Stalker Encounter: Striker 10. Source of Phenomenon Boss 1 (Grandmother) ﻿ 11. Corridors of Ill Fate (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) Encounter: Stalker ﻿ 12. Pipe Organ of the End Boss 2 (Ender) ﻿ 13. Dividing Boundary (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) Encounter: Striker Encounter: Stalker ﻿ 14. Nutrient Storage Rare Trace "All of the remaining nutrients have been stored here. This place seems to be a good place for alien cells to grow.": +3 Alien Cell Mastery (Soul Gem if Mastered) Gain Alien Cell Gain Life Force Gain Beast Crystal Gain Soul Gem Gain 2x Soul Gem Gain Apple Gain Bread Gain Brooder Egg (Hatchery Collectible) Gain Giant Replicating Cell (Alien Fusion Armor Collectible) Gain Stalker Egg (Ultimate Egg Collectible) 15. Mutation Hatchery Encounter: Brooder Encounter: Attacker Encounter: Striker 16. Evolution Nidus Rare Trace "Everyone helps to destroy an unhatched giant egg!": -1 Stamina & Gain Alien Cell "You can sense a murderous air of death from your destination! Nobody cares.": Nothing happens "You can sense a murderous air of death from your destination! Member is feeling uneasy!": Become Demoralized "This place is covered with harmful gas!": Become Poisoned "Member feels very uncomfortable in midst of thousands of alien eggs!": Become Scared "A dark green egg fails its evolution process and explodes! Member is caught by the green flame!": -100 HP & Become Burnt "A violet egg fails its evolution process and explodes! Member is spilled by the purple liquid!": -70 HP & Become Frostbitten "A white egg fails its evolution process and explodes! Member is spilled by the flying goo!": Become Sticky "A blue egg fails its evolution process and explodes! Member is spilled by the blue liquid!": Become Deadly Poisoned "A red egg hatches!": Encounter: Stalker "Irritaled by the creepy atmosphere, Member hysterically reaches into a living alien egg!": Become Deadly Poisoned & Gain Lethal Sting (Alien Fusion Armor Collectible) 17. The King's Chamber Boss 3 (Manhunter) ﻿ =Enemies= Regular Enemies Rare Encounter: Killer 2,600HP ::500XP ::Quick LOOT: Gain 4,000 Coins (If you have Killer Egg) Gain Alien Cell Gain Meteorite Gain 3x Soul Gem (If you have Hope) Gain Healing Potion Gain Hope (Pet) Gain Killer Egg (Ultimate Egg Collectible) Boss 1: Grandmother 5,000HP ::450XP(60,000XP 1st Time) :: +AP & Cause Scared LOOT: Gain 750 Coins Gain Alien Cell Gain Soul Gem Gain 750 coins Gain Energy Hammer Gain Adamantite Gain Mother Egg (Ultimate Egg Collectible) Gain Oviduct (Hatchery Collectible) Gain Transfusion Tube (Ultimate Egg Collectible) Gain Mysterious Chest (Galactic Battery Meteorite Relic) Boss 2: Ender 3,600HP ::500XP(70,000XP 1st Time) ::Fast -2 Hands LOOT: Gain 800 Coins Gain Alien Cell Gain Life Force Gain Meteorite Gain Obsidian Gain Soul Gem Gain 2x Soul Gem Gain Mysterious Chest (End Helm 30/14 Secondary Alien Set) ﻿Boss 3: Manhunter 4,400HP :550XP(80,000XP 1st Time) :Quick -1 Hand, Heals & Demoralized LOOT: Gain 800 Coins Gain 1,500 Coins Gain Alien Cell Gain Life Force Gain Meteorite Gain Soul Gem Gain Time Hammer Gain Mysterious Chest (Genocide Shoulder Pad 35/15 Accessory Alien Set) =Rare Items= Getting 2-4 Star Mastery at this location unlocks the following Rare Items in the Adventure Store. Category:Adventure locations Category:Adventure Category:Water Category:Impact Site Category:Consumables Category:Relic Fusion Category:Deadly Poisoned Category:Poisoned Category:Sticky Category:Wet Category:Alien Cell Category:Hammers Category:Gold Category:Mithril Category:Silver Category:Meteorite Category:Soul Gem Category:Beast Crystal Category:Life Force Category:Demoralized Category:Scared Category:Pets Category:Adamantite Category:Obsidian